Dan Woren
Daniel "Dan" E. Woren (born January 8, 1952) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (????) - Richelieu (eps10-26), Bandit (ep1), Blancbec's Guard (ep24), Innkeeper (ep24), King's Servant (ep9), Michael (ep1), Patron (ep1), Peasant (ep17) 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles (2006) - General Reinhardt, The Haydonites Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ah My Buddha (2009) - Actor Spirit (ep6), Radio Station Director (ep9) *Ah My Buddha: Katsu (2009) - Actor (ep13), Construction Worker (ep11), Primary (ep2), Yukio (eps10-11) *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Additional Voices *Arc the Lad (2001) - Cougar (ep1) *Bleach (2014) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Atsuchi Sawazaki (ep20) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005) - Thief (ep7) *DinoZaurs (2000) - Professor Takuda *Durarara!! (2011) - Haruya Shiki, Yumeji Kuzuhara *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Haruya Shiki, Man (ep5), News Anchor *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Haruya Shiki (ep2), Thug#1 (ep4), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - KLF Pilot C (ep20), Neal (ep17), Officer (ep43), Prisoner A (ep20), Punk B (ep5), Radar Operator (ep3), Uno *Fate/Zero (2013) - Caster *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Izumi (ep10), Scout (ep18), Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Kenryo Ichino *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Teacher (ep8) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Kozule *Gun X Sword (2006) - Gadved *Gungrave (2005) - Driver (ep13), Executive (ep14), Laguna Glock, Subordinate A (ep20) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Zorthy Kanai, Prisoner (ep20), Robber (ep26) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Balkak, Budel, Zurmudd (ep24) *Mars Daybreak (2005) - Hat Man *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Sleipnir Captain *Monster (2009-2010) - Hans Georg Schuwald, BKA Employee E (ep48), Bartender (ep70), Doctor (ep1), Dr. Aizen, Inspector#2 (ep18), Police (ep11), Reinhardt Messner, TV Anchor (ep10) *Naruto: Shippūden (2011) - Ibiki Morino (ep83) *Paranoia Agent (2005) - Takamine (ep10) *Persona 4: The Animation (2012-2013) - Igor, Teacher (ep14) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Dyne, NPC Gunman (ep4) *Tokkō (2007) - Shogo Muramasa, Additional Voices *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Dennis (ep9), Additional Voices *Zenki (2002-2003) - Professor 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Castle Guard, Junk Collector *Robotech: The Movie (1986) - Todd Harris 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Man in Crowd, Preacher *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - D'Anclaude *Barefoot Gen (1999) - Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Nicholas Doris *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Byakuya Kuchiki, Chojiro Sasakibe *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Byakuya Kuchiki, Man at Mall, Man at the Park, Man Near Ambulance *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Byakuya Kuchiki, Chojiro Sasakibe *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Daisuke Jigen *Metropolis (2002) - Skunk *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Denim *Space Adventure Cobra: The Movie (1995) - Cobra 'OVA - Dubbing' *8 Man After (2001) - Professor *Crimson Wolf (1996) - Brukodan *De:vadasy (2002) - Additional Voices *Early Reins (2004) - Additional Voices *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Yang Neumann *Mazinkaizer SKL (2011) - Goda *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Additional Voices *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Checkpoint Soldier (ep3), Imperial Officer, Man in Crowd (ep4), Soldier with Binnoculars#1 (ep4), Train Conductor (ep4), Winter Soldier (ep5) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Medicon (ep7) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Onikage (ep35), Zen-Aku (eps10-12) Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleship (2012) - CPD Pakidko, USS Laredo *Delta Force: Black Hawk Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Mutamin *Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death (2000) - Sandro *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Arthur *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Robotech: Battlecry (2002) - Roy Fokker *Robotech: Invasion (2004) - Additional Voices *Stonekeep (1995) - Grak the Traitor, Kandoc, Sharga 1 *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) - Additional Voices *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (2003) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Mutation (2003) - BATE *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Woody Grunty *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Vincent Harling *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Line Ark MT Pilot#1 *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Byakuya Kuchiki, Rudbornn Chelute *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Byakuya Kuchiki *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (1997) - Piccolo *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Liu Bei, Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Liu Bei, Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Liu Bei *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Liu Bei *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Zuo Ci *Elsword (2016) - Dafarr, Pesop *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Shaun Banks, Vigilante A *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Shaun Banks *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) - Soldier *Final Fantasy IV (2008) - Yang *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Desaix *Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee (2005) - Additional Voices *Kessen II (2001) - Cheng Yu *Kessen III (2005) - Dosan Saito, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Kanetsugu Naoe, Motoyasu Matsudaira *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Arthur *Persona 4: Arena (2012) - Igor *Persona 4: Golden (2012) - Igor *Radiata Stories (2005) - Heavy Guardsman, Thanos *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Masanori Fukushima, Ninja *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2007) - Igor, Mr. Ekoda, Shuji Ikutsuki *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES (2008) - Igor, Mr. Ekoda, School Boxing Scout, Scientist, Shuji Ikutsuki *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable (2010) - Igor, Mr. Ekoda, Shuji Ikutsuki *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Igor *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *The Last Remnant (2008) - Castanea, Additional Voices *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Guy Davidson, Kidnapper A, Miles Hoover *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Liu Bei *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Liu Bei *Wild Arms 4 (2006) - Hauser Blackwell, Archibald *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (123) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (103) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2017. Category:American Voice Actors